Interactive Truth or Dare: Naruto Style
by xXSkyexSasukeXx
Summary: This is your host Trisha! At my party, we will be playing truth or dare with all of your favorite Naruto characters! Truth or Dare them by reviewing me! No M-rated stuffs, and no flames about me or my story please! Chapter 11 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Interactive Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, any of the jutsus, or Sasuke…

(Note: No cursing, anything M-rated, or and no flames about my story please)

Trisha: Hey! Hey! Hey! IT's Time to play, Truth or Dare!! I'm **Skye Sasuke**,but just call me Trisha! I will be the one hosting this game! Our players today at my Halloween party are:

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga , Shino Aburame, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, Tobi, Pain, Kakuzu, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan, Konan, Zetsu, Sasori and Sai!

Trisha: …And I believe that's it! (Everyone is from before the Shippuden)! If you would like to come join us to play truth or dare, review with your truths or dares for the characters! Oh! But it looks like the others have something to say first, about me too… Let's see…

Naruto: I want ramen!! Trisha always buys me ramen!!

Sasuke: Trisha and I are going out so stay away from her people.

Sakura: I hate you, Trisha.

Ino: You've got a nice attitude, in a good way, I'm glad we're friends.

Choji: She always gives me free chips!

Shikamaru: She's nice but she never lets me sleep in class…

Lee: It would be a pleasure to spar with her, she is very strong.

Neji: Her destiny looks very bright.

Tenten: She's a little too care-free, but she has a dark side…

Kiba: She's awesome!

Hinata: S-she's good f-friends with N-Naruto. She always h-helps me talk t-too him.

Shino: She can't stand my bugs, so I can't stand her.

Temari: We always hang out together. She's also lucky that she got a good guy like Sasuke.

Gaara: I can't stand her… at all.

Kankuro: She almost snapped Crow in half once… otherwise, she's cool.

Itachi: She is dating my brother. I hate her.

Deidara: She always steals my camera! Un.

Tobi: She tells Tobi that Tobi is a good boy! Yay!

Pain: She won't join the Akatsuki!! I will find a way to…

Kakuzu: She took like; 100 dollars from me once while playing Go Fish…

Kisame: She threatened to eat me once because I wanted to fight her…

Hidan: I DON'T CARE!

Konan: Pain cares more about her then he does me. I hate her.

Zetsu: Tasty little thing isn't she?

Sasori: I wish to turn her into a puppet… but Sasuke stopped me.

Sai: My nickname for her is "Aloof".

Trisha: And there you have it! They finally speak. And all of them are here by choice, no other reason people!

Sakura: Oh yeah, like I really wanted to come to this stupid party!

Sasuke: HEY! Don't be mean to her! Her birthday is on October 10Th 2008, and she's turning 13, so leave her alone!

Trisha: Thank-you! Thank-you! And for now, please truth or dare them by reviewing please! Then I'll write the second chapter! Good-bye everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Interactive Truth or Dare: Naruto Style**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I do own what they do for the truths and dares… And I don't own the songs either

Trisha: And we are back! Today we have… sco23 and cherry tomates sakuraxsasuke!!

(Walk into room, seeing everyone)

Saika: Call me Saika please. Well… how can we torture… I-I mean truth or dare you today?

Everyone: 0.0

Trisha: So Saika, what's your um…dare for them today?

Saika: I dare all of the guys to run around the Leaf village dressed up as girls singing Best Friends by Toy Box

Trisha: Well…interesting… Lovely little dare there Saika…

Sasuke: Do I have to? (Goes to kiss Trisha on the cheek) (Sticks hand in front of her cheek)

Trisha: Sadly yes, it's a part of the dare.

Guys: Ugh… (Use transformation jutsu, turning into girls) (Start running around the Leaf)

Guys: HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!

Guys: BEST OF ALL BEST FRIENDS!

Guys: DO YOU HAVE A BEST FRIEND TOO?

Guys: HE TICKLES IN MY TUMMY!

Guys: HE'S SO YUMMY YUMMY!

Trisha: HEY!! :0

Guys: YOU SHOULD GET A BEST FRIEND TOO!

Trisha: STOP RIGHT THERE!! THAT'S ENOUGH OF YOUR HORRIBLE SINGING…PLEASE STOP!

(Turn back into guys again)

Trisha: You know what? Saika, stick around for a while… I could use some help around here…

Saika: YEAH!!

Trisha: Only one other today, you're lucky… sco23 you're up. Sorry but I can only take some of your dares…

Sco23: Oh well… Let's see… This is for all of the girls…truth or dare?

Girls: Okay… Dare…

Sco23: I dare all of you to get their hair shaven off…

Girls: What?! 0.0

Trisha: U-uh… that doesn't include me right? Um… Wait!! I'm shaving Sakura's off! (Grabs a razor)

(BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!) (All of the girls get their hair shaven off)

Girls: MY HAIR!! OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO!!

(Guys are laughing their butts off)

Trisha: Okay…next dare!

Sco23: Itachi…truth or dare…

Itachi: Dare.

Sco23: I dare you to put everyone in a genjutsu to watch Gai and Lee hugging and shouting youth for 72 hours.

Itachi: Tch. Fine.

Trisha: Oh god no… Well…It can't be that bad, can it?

(72 hours later)

Saika: OH GOD MY EYES! THEY BURN! NO! NEVER AGAIN WILL THAT HAPPEN!

(Trisha is in the corner huddled together with Sasuke)

(Mostly everyone is now hiding in the closet, except for Kiba and Akamaru, who are under the bed)

Trisha: Is it… is it safe to come out now?

(Naruto bursts thru the closet door)

Naruto: YOUTH!! (Everyone jumps)

Trisha & Saika: THAT'S IT!

Trisha: You're going in the dungeon fool. (Drags him into a cage outside of the window: hanging there)

Sasuke: When'd you put that in?

Trisha: Few days ago. (Everyone raises an eyebrow) Next.

Sco23: Sasuke, truth or dare?

Sasuke: Dare.

Sco23: Say the nicest things about your brother.

Sasuke: (0.0) Okay… Itachi (gulp) you're the best brother in the world I've always idolized you and I think you are the nicest person on the planet. You're awesome. (Chokes for a second)

Trisha: All right, good one Sco23. You've got plenty more for us don't you?

Sco23: Yes I do… Now… Naruto, truth or dare?

Naruto: Dare.

Trisha: You know, you people got to stop saying dare, it's gonna get you killed, you realize that right?

Naruto: Fine. Truth.

Trisha: NO NO NO! IT'S FINE STAY WITH THE DARE!

Naruto: Why? Is it gonna kill me?

Trisha: Maybe… .

Naruto: Okay fine then…dare.

Sco23: I dare you not to wear anything orange for the rest of this story… and burn all of your orange clothes.

Naruto: WHAT?!

Trisha: You heard him.

Naruto: I take it back! I love my orange! NO!

Trisha: It's okay… just getting a new color to wear is gonna be the only hard thing... Geez.

Naruto: But But But!!

(Sasuke and Sakura run outside with all of Naruto's clothes, burning them in the fire pit)

Naruto: WHY?!

Sasuke: Now we need the one you're wearing.

(Goes to take the jumpsuit off, and Saika throws a red jumpsuit in the dungeon for him)

(Trisha runs over, slams the window and pulls the blinds down)

Trisha: No one wants to see that people. (Everyone looks scared)

Saika: Now. Ahem. Anymore?

Sco23: Yep. Choji, truth or dare?

Choji: Dare. (Trisha shakes her head)

Trisha: Choji, can you do me a quick favor? I'll give you some chips…! (Choji shakes head yes) Sit down in this chair please! (Sits down) TIE HIM UP NOW!! (Everyone jumps Choji and ties him to the chair)

Sco23: How'd you know that I was gonna…?

Trisha: I read the review…

Sco23: Oh…yeah…

Trisha: Now who hate Choji here? (Shino raises his hand) T-that's strange but okay… come here and eat these chips! (Tosses bag of chips to Shino)

Shino: Here my bugs eat these… (Feeds chips to the bugs)

Choji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHY TORTURE ME?!

Trisha: Sorry Choji…but…

Saika: NEXT ONE!

Sco23: The Akatsuki… truth or dare?

Akatsuki: Dare…

Trisha: I'm telling you…you people are stupid.

Sco23: Take Tobi to Chuck E Cheese and sing the Birthday Song to him.

Akatsuki: Oh god…

Sasori: Come on Tobi…

Tobi: YEAH! SASORI-DANNA TAKE TOBI TO FUN PLACE!

(Three hours later…) (Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Deidara come back with lamp shades on their heads)

Trisha: Where are the others?

Tobi: THEY SAID THEY HATE US AND WON'T COME BACK INSIDE! THEY ARE OUTSIDE THE DOOR!

Trisha: Really? Well, Tobi's a good boy… (Walks out of the house)

_Moments Later… Yelling is heard…_

Trisha: IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FREAKING BUTTS BACK IN HERE YOU ARE SO DEAD! I SWEAR I'LL GET SASUKE DOWN HERE!

(Up Stairs)

Sasuke: (Gulp) Not good, she rarely ever goes off like this…

Trisha (Muffled): YEAH WELL I DON'T CARE IF HE KEEPS SAYING TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! YOU PUT UP WITH IT ALL OF YOUR LIVES AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO FREAK OUT ABOUT IT?! GET UP THERE NOW!

(Stomping noises up the stairs)

Trisha: Now where were we?

Everyone: …

Sco23: Um…okay, Sakura…truth or dare?

Sakura: Dare

Trisha: Your own demise people…I'm telling you…

Sco23: You have to hit yourself twice as hard with a hammer for every time you hit Naruto.

Sakura: o.o (Grabs a hammer) Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. (Trisha grabs a hammer) OUCH!! WHAT THE HECK?!

Trisha: Hehe (Phone rings) Hello? Really? No…

Sco23: Another for the Akatsuki… truth or dare?

Akatsuki: Dare

Trisha: AWESOME! Where are they?!

Sco23: Sing we're all in this together from High School Musical.

Akatsuki: No!

Trisha: Yeah! (Hangs up and runs down stairs)

Akatsuki: Fine…Losers. (Deidara: UN!)

Akatsuki: WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!

Akatsuki: ONCE WE KNOW THAT-- (Trisha and two others burst thru the door)

Trisha: HEY! Two more people just showed up. GG and Tentenperson.

Everyone: No…

GG: Can I go first??

Trisha: Sure.

GG: Sasuke, truth or dare?

Sasuke: Dare

GG: Dress up like a chicken and dance to "Shake it" by Metro Station.

Trisha: (laughs) Ahem.

Sasuke: Why me…? (Puts chicken suit on and dances) U-ugh…

Everyone: LOL

GG: Now…you have to do what-ever Tobi says, while wearing the chicken suit!!

Tobi: YEAH! GET TOBI A CHOCLATE SHAKE! (Sasuke sighs)

Trisha: Okay, now while he gets that, next one, Tentenperson.

Tentenperson: Sakura and Itachi, I don't care what you say, do it anyway. Kiss each other. (Itachi blushes)

Saika: I KNEW YOU LIKED HER ITACHI! BUT SHE BELONGS WITH YOUR BROTHER!

Trisha, Sasuke & Itachi: Hmmm??

Saika: (Gulp) Never mind.

Itachi: Okay Sakura…

(They kiss)

Trisha: Ugh… okay! Next time! I'd really like to see some truths here people! Otherwise, great first round!

Saika: See you next time!

Sakura: Still hate you…

Trisha: Okay, keep the truths and dares coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Interactive Truth or Dare: Naruto Style**

**Disclaimer: **I LOVE NARUTO (show) BUT I CAN'T OWN IT!!

Saika: WE ARE BACK… Wait… where's Trisha?

Sasuke: I don't know…

Saika: You should know… you love her don't you?

Sasuke: Yeah… so?

Saika: WELL YOU SHOULD KNOW THEN!

Naruto: No he shouldn't!

Saika: Oh (Blushes) Hey Naruto!

Sasuke: Shut up Fish Cakes!

(Naruto's thinking: Yum… fish cakes)

Saika: Don't be mean to him… Wait, how'd you get out of the dungeon?

Naruto: I… don't know…

Sai: Aloof went to the store, I think.

Saika: No! Why would she go now? It's in the middle of her party!

Kakuzu: Anyone up for Go Fish?

Saika: (Phone rings) Hello? WHERE ARE YOU?! You don't know? Wait…oh. What are you doing?

(Everyone listens closely)

Saika: Oh I see…! You're (whispers something) Why now? It's your party time!

Sasuke: I MISS YOU TRISHA!

Saika: Yeah sure what-ever! Really! Get back here now! Okay… in a few minutes? Okay, bye. (Hangs up)

Everyone: Where is she?

Trisha: (Burst thru the door) HERE! (Three people follow behind her)

Sasuke: Hey Trish. (Kisses her on the cheek) (Trisha cracks a smile, hugging him)

Sai: Hey Aloof! (Goes to give her a friendly hug)

Trisha: (Slowly gives him a FRIENDLY hug) Um… Okay? Anyway, now we have GG, Tentenperson, and Joey's-mine! Welcome!

All three: Thanks!

Saika: (in shock) um, okay, Tentenperson, you're first.

Tentenperson: Okay, all of the guys… truth or dare?

Guys: Truth.

Trisha: Finally, you people actually now know what I've been saying, this won't get you killed!

Tentenperson: You all have to say who you love!

Guys: Um… Okay.

Naruto: Saika

Saika: What?

Sasuke: Trisha

Shikamaru: Temari

Neji: Tenten

Lee: SAKURA I LOVE YOU!

Itachi: Um…

Trisha: Too slow!

Pain: Konan

Choji: Ino

Kiba: Trisha (Sasuke glares) Um…

Saika: Shut up! Next!

Shino: My bugs…

Trisha & Saika: …

Gaara: Sakura

(Everyone else says who they like…)

Trisha: Every day we really do learn something new, don't we?

Saika: Yeah…

(Joey's-mine randomly starts dancing to "Shake it")

Everyone: …

Trisha: Okay, GG, you're next!

GG: Okay! Sasuke, truth or dare?

Sasuke: Truth.

(Trisha's reading a paper)

Trisha: Oh god!

GG: Tell the truth of whether you really liked having accidently kissing Naruto.

Trisha: I'ma go in a corner… (Walks to the other side of the room)

Sasuke: Of course… not. I am a guy after all… what's with that? C'mon.

GG: Okay, sure… what-ever. Next one. Sakura, truth or dare?

Sakura: Truth.

GG: Do you really dye your hair pink?

(Everyone gasps)

Sakura: THERE'S NO PROOF OF THAT!

Naruto: I got a picture of you with purple hair buying pink hair dye.

(Show everyone the picture)

Everyone: OH MY GOD!

(Sakura blushes)

Saika: I don't believe it!

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Trisha: Shut up fool!

Sakura: FINE I DO DYE MY HAIR PINK! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!

(Everyone slowly shakes their heads yes)

GG: Tobi, truth or dare?

Tobi: TOBI HAPPY! TOBI SAY TRUTH! (Grins happily)

Trisha & Naruto: (yelling) STOP YELLING!

Tobi: NO! NOW TOBI WANNA HEAR TRUTH!

GG: Who's your favorite person in the room?

Tobi: YOU! YOU SO NICE TO TOBI!

(GG smiles) (Tobi hugs her)

GG & Tobi: YEAH! (Run away)

Trisha: Um… okay.

Saika: They're not gonna be back for a while, are they?

Naruto: Nope.

Trisha: 0.0 how'd you get out of the dungeon?

Naruto: I don't even know myself.

Trisha: WELL I DON'T CARE YOU'RE GOING BACK IN!

(Shoves Naruto back in the dungeon)

Trisha: Okay, now that that is taken care of…

Saika: Is that it for today?

Trisha: Yeah, I guess so… (Rests head on her hand)

Sasuke: Why are you so sad?

Trisha: You know why.

Sasuke: Why?

Trisha: You know.

Sasuke: Again, why?

Trisha: CUZ I AM! I HAVE TO WAIT SEVEN MORE FREAKING DAYS TO MY BIRTHDAY AND NO ONE SHALL LEAVE ME ALONE!

Saika: Trisha… just calm down…

Trisha: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! MY FRIENDS KEEP TORTURING ME IN SCHOOL AND--

(Sasuke kisses her on the lips for the first time)

Saika: Um… I don't think that we should continue this chapter any longer… BLECH!

Sai: Aloof, are you okay?

Trisha: …

Sasuke: Um… uhh…

Itachi: Is she okay?

Sasuke: SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE?!

(Goes to punch Itachi but Saika stops him)

Saika: God… now before this breaks out into a major fist fight… SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND KEEP THE TRUTHS AND DARES COMING!


	4. Chapter 4

**Interactive Truth or Dare: Naruto Style**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

Saika: HELLO PEOPLES! WE ARE BACK! (Walks into room with people)

Shikamaru: You grasp the fact that Trisha's missing again, right?

Saika: Of course… not to mention the people for today are here. We have Gingerleaves, Akane, GG, Tentenperson, and Angel! And yet… (Reads a paper)… Ooh! Happy early Birthday Ginger!

(Everyone claps)

Sasuke: Since your birthdays coming up, why don't you go first?

Ginger: Cool! Okay, Deidara. I have a dare for you!

Deidara: Okay…

Ginger: Make a clay mold of yourself riding a unicorn in excruciating detail!

Deidara: Can I make it blow up??

Ginger: NO!

Deidara: (sigh) what a waste of clay! (Makes the mold) Ugh… How come I get the dares that waste my clay?! You are so going to get it later Ginger!

(Everyone laughs)

Saika: You can't hurt the birthday girl! LOSER! Okay, Next Ginger!

Ginger: A truth for Hinata; Are you just pretending to be weak? Or are you the strongest person of all time?! (Everyone gasps)

Hinata: (Straightens up) Well… mayyyyyyybe…………….YES!! AND I SHALL DESTORY YOU WEAKLINGS!!

Deidara: ……..I love you! UN.

Saika: …Well… next one please…

Ginger: A truth for Konan! Do you really play on Bella Sara?!

Konan: Umm…

Ginger: ANWSER!!

Konan: YES OKAY YES I DO! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT TAKE IT UP WITH ME AFTER THE SHOW!!

Saika: This isn't a show… -.-

Konan: YES IT IS! WHERE'S TRISHA?! SHE DOES THIS SHOW BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU IDIOTS?!

Saika: Since when do YOU like her?!

(DING DONG)

Sasuke: I'll get it! (Runs down stairs)

Saika: I don't know why… but I feel like doing this. Itachi, come here!

(Itachi slowly walks over to Saika) (Saika opens window)

Saika: GET OUT OF HERE!! (Pushes Itachi out of the window for no reason)

(Sasuke bursts thru the door)

Sasuke: My Uchiha senses are tingling! Why is Itachi suffering and I'm not the cause of it?!

Everyone: …

Saika: Who was at the door?

Sasuke: Oh… that was some guys with a telegram about Trisha…

Everyone: WHAT'D IT SAY?!

Sasuke: She is on her way here… I think…

Saika: Finally! Not to mention… I'm getting bored with this!

Everyone: GASP

Saika: Not really you idiots!

Akane: ME NEXT!

Saika: Okay Akane!

Akane: My dares first:

Kisame: I dare you to glomp me.

Sasori: Kiss Sakura.

Deidara: I dare you to hit on Kakuzu.

Konan: Kiss Pein.

Pein: I dare you to touch Itachi's hair.

Sakura: Punch Itachi. Not any old punch, a chakra enhanced upper-cut.

Itachi: You might want to... um...block that?

Akane: Have fun!! :D

(Everyone breaks out into fist fights for some reason…AKANE!!)

Akane: KISAME! (Kisame glomps Akane)

(Sasori puts up a fight but kisses Sakura)

Sakura: Sasori…?! OH MY GOD EWWWW!!

Konan: Pein!!

(Konan kiss Pein without a fight)

Deidara: SUCKER! HAHA KAKUZU!

(Punched him and takes his briefcase filled with money)

Kakuzu: GET YOU'RE BUT BACK HERE!! GIVE ME MY MONEY!!

Deidara: NEVER!!

(Pein randomly touches Itachi's hair)

Itachi: What is your problem?!

Pein: It's not my fault! I was dared too! (Itachi chases him)

(Sakura gathers chakra in her hand and attempts to upper-cut Itachi)

Itachi: Why you…!

(Three hours later, the house is destroyed)

Trisha: (Walks into bedroom) …Oh my god! I'm gone for Five hours and look what you did!!

(Sasuke runs up and hugs Trisha)

Sasuke: Thank-god you're back! (His shirt is ripped up and his hair is a mess)

(Trisha glares at everyone and they sit down with halos above their heads like nothing happened)

Trisha: Ugh… Whose FAULT IS THIS?! (Everyone points at Akane and he gulps) Oh okay! You're off the hook! 

Akane: Sweet!

Trisha: What is next, your truth?

Akane: Yep! Now Kisame… Blushes who do you like?

Kisame: …someone… Blushes at Akane

Akane:  Pein… What's with all of the piercings? Wait… don't answer that!

(Grabs a giant magnet)

Pein: No…No… NOOOOOOO!! (Jumps out of the window with Akane chasing after him, but Akane stops at the window)

Akane: Last I have two more dares! When… IF Pein comes back, he has to steal Kakuzu's, wallet and leave a ransom note with his name spelled "Pin".

Kakuzu: He took my wallet?! (Goes to jump out of the window but Konan puts her arm out in front of Kakuzu and hits his neck)

Konan: You. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere.

Kakuzu: Eep…

Trisha: Next!! Hey!! Where's Angel?!

(Angel appears in a flurry of black and pink Cherry Blossoms, making a peace sign with her right hand and winking at everyone)

Angel: I'm here!!

(Itachi's eyes are hearts)

Angel: Ita-kun! Who do you have a crush on?! (Asks sweetly)

Itachi: Well… Well… whispers you…

Angel: YEAH!! (Hugs Itachi)

Sasuke: Whispers to Trisha She has a crush on my brother…?

Trisha: Yeah… 0.0

Angel: Now Ino… go into a plastic bubble!

Ino: Well… (Walks into it) This isn't so bad…

Angel: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK INO-PIG!! (Then it's filled with killer bees and laughing gas...)

Angel: (Slams bubbles door) MUWAHAHAHAH!!

Everyone: ……………………………

GG: Hey! Save the best for last! Sasuke! I hate you!

Sasuke: Why…?

GG: 'Cuz I do! Now Tobi… be a good little boy and push him out of the window!

Tobi: TOBI REALLY GOOD BOY!! (Picks Sasuke up and goes to throw him out of the window)

Trisha: Bad Tobi! Put Sasuke-kun down!

Tobi: Bad Tobi…?

Trisha: Snap…

Tobi: Bad Tobi…………?

Trisha: No…

Tobi: BAD TOBI………….?!

Trisha: Yes…

Madara: TOBI ISN'T BAD!! (Evil Voice)

(Throws Trisha and Sasuke out of the window; a splash is heard, followed by a scream)

Madara: (Slowly turns around) do any of you have a problem with Tobi?!

(Everyone rapidly shakes their head "NO!") (GG hugs Tobi)

Tobi: Tobi's happy now! 

GG: YEAH!

Everyone: -.-

GG: When Sasuke and Trisha come back up… If they have the nerve to…

(Three minutes of silence go by, then Trisha and Sasuke come thru the door, sopping wet)

Trisha: Cough Did I forget to mention Cough we have a pool down there?! A 20 foot pool might I add!! :0

GG: Well, we can all go relax in it after I finish my last dare!

Trisha: Okay…

GG: I dare Naruto to wear orange again, come out of the dungeon, and lock himself in a room full of everyone who burned his orange clothing and torture them by saying "BELIEVE IT" over and over again!

Sasuke and Sakura: Might as well. What else can go wrong?

(Walk into the dungeon) (Voices are muffled)

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke: No…

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Sakura: …

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke: Bad…

Naruto: BELIEV—

Sasuke: Don't do it!

Naruto: BELIEVE I--

Sakura: SHUT UP!

Naruto: whispers believe it?

Sasuke and Sakura: THAT'S IT YOU ARE DEAD!

(Punching and kicking is heard)

(All of a sudden everyone is in their bathing suits) (Trisha is wearing a black and red bikini and Saika is wearing a tankini with black and pink poky-dots)

Trisha: Come on let's go to the pool! There's a Sushi bar there!

Kisame: Su…Sushi bar??

Akane: Come on Kisame! Let's go to the beach where people appreciate fish!

(Akane and Kisame leave)

Trisha and Saika: HAVE FUN AND KEEP TRUTH OR DARING PEOPLE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Interactive Truth or Dare: Naruto Style**

**Disclaimer: **I LOVE NARUTO BUT I DON'T OWN IT! AND YES I KNOW THIS IS ON CAPS LOCK!

(Major commotion outside Trisha's room)

Sakura: Why'd she lock us out?

Saika: I don't know! Explain that to me.

Naruto: (Banging on door repeatedly) Trisha!! C'mon let us in!!

(Numb by Linkin Park is being blasted in her room)

Trisha: (muffled) NO!

Itachi: What's her problem?

Saika: (Rings bedroom's doorbell; it's playing a spooky Halloween tune) Trisha? We have people that want to make fun of everyone on Naruto out here!

Trisha: SHUT UP!

Saika: C'mon on Trisha!

Trisha: NO! GO AWAY!

Saika: Well… that's just great!

Sasuke: I know… I left my iPod in there…

(Sasuke gets smacked in the head)

Saika: This is about getting Trisha out of there! Not about you getting your iPod back!

Sasuke: Well, yours is in there too… (Puts hands behind head)

Saika: O.O TRISHA! LET ME IN THERE!! (Bangs on door even louder)

Sasuke: See how much people care about those things?!

Naruto: I guess we're going to have to do everything out here today…

Saika: Yeah (sniffle) oh well. Today we have… Akane, GG, Cat, and shkamaru15!!

Trisha: (Door busts down) CAT! YOU'RE HERE! OMG!

Cat: -.- Yeah! Of course! STUFF LIKE THIS ROCKS!

(Saika and Sasuke rush into her room to get their iPods)

Trisha: Well, Cat… you can go first!

Cat: COOL! Okay, I dare Itachi to sing Brothers to Sasuke…!

Itachi: …

(Sasuke comes out of Trisha's room, listening to it on his iPod)

Sasuke: Well… even if you did sing this to me, it wouldn't make up for killing the Uchiha clan, you realize that right?

Itachi: Do you want me to kill you right here, right now?

Sasuke: (gulps) No, I'm good thank-you!

Itachi: Good. Now let's get this over with.

Itachi: How can I repay you, brother mine?

How can I expect you to forgive?

Clinging to the past, I shared our blood

And shattered you chance to live.

Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed.

How can I return your wasted breath?

What I did not know, has cost you dear,

For there is no cure for death.

(As he finishes the song… I'm crying as I'm typing this… and so is everyone else)

Trisha: (sniffle…) n-no comment…

Sasuke: (crying) I DO FORGIVE YOU BROTHER! (Hugs Itachi and won't let go of him)

Itachi: Oh good lord get a grip on life Sasuke!

Trisha: Thank-you Cat…

Cat: (Smiling widely) you're welcome! (Vanishes)

Trisha: shkamaru15, you're next!

Shkamaru15: Sweet! Naruto, Kiba, Hinata… please step forward! (All step in front Shkamaru15) Stand in a triangle! (All stand in a triangle) Hinata… tell us how you feel about Naruto

Hinata: Well… (Blushes)… I l-love h-h-him…

Naruto: 0.0 Really? Well…

Shkamaru15: Now Naruto… tell us how you feel about Hinata!! You too Kiba!!

Naruto/Kiba: WUT?! Well…

Naruto: I guess I love her… too!

Saika: …what…? (Runs away crying)

Trisha: Saika! COME BACK!! (Runs after her)

Kiba: Well… so do I Naruto!

(Lightning between them)

Naruto: SHE'S MINE!

Kiba: NO MINE!

Naruto: YEAH WELL, SHE SAID SHE LOVED ME!

Kiba: SHUT UP FISH CAKES!

Trisha: (Comes running back panting) DO YOU TOO KNOW HOW MUCH TURMOIL YOU TWO JUST PUT ME THREW?! (Has a giant lump on her forehead) DO YOU TWO NOT SEE THAT?! (Grabs Naruto and Kiba by the backs of their shirts and slams their heads together; Kiba is knocked out but Naruto isn't)

Naruto: …

Trisha: NOW YOU COME WITH ME! (Drags Naruto… no throws him down the stairs, following him down them)

Shkamaru15: Um… I don't think I should stay after that one… But I do have a truth for Temari… QUICKLY! Tell us who you love!

Temari: Well… (Blushes) y-you…

Shkamaru15: YEAH!

Shikamaru: Really Temari? Well… we're thru!

Temari: Oh well! Shkamaru15… you wanna go out?

Shkamaru15: Heck yeah! (Both leave, happily skipping out of the house)

Sasuke: Great! Now what are we gonna do? Trisha's got the paper with who does what on it… Saika's in tears because of Naruto… Kiba's knocked out on the floor… what else can go wrong?!

(Itachi smacks Sasuke in the back of the head, knocking him out)

Itachi: …that's what could go wrong… foolish little brother of mine!

Sakura: Let's escape while we still can!

(All start charging for the door… but Trisha's at the bottom of the stairs)

Trisha: Where do you think YOU are all going?

All: Nowhere….

Trisha: Back up the stairs… now!

(Everyone trudges back upstairs)

Trisha: Next… let's go with Akane!

Akane: OKAY! Kisame! Push Hidan off of a random cliff!

Kisame: With pleasure! (Glomps her)

Hidan: Can I just jump off instead?

Kisame: NO! (Shoves him off of a random cliff)

_**(Hasn't anyone noticed that Trisha hasn't acknowledged that Trisha isn't talking to Sasuke yet? If you haven't yet… YOU DO NOW!)**_

Akane: Sasuke! KISS TRISHA!

(Sasuke gradually wakes up and goes to kiss Trisha)

Trisha: Come anywhere within ten feet of me I'm calling the cops and getting a restraining order against you.

Sasuke: What the heck?!

Trisha: You heard me.

Sasuke: Fine… moody.

Trisha: Hmm?

Sasuke: I SAID… YOU'RE MOODY!

Trisha: One more time Sasuke… and I'm getting a restraining order.

Sasuke: What-ever.

(Both go into separate corners in the room with anger marks flying around their heads)

(One of the anger marks flies and nails Sasori in the head, knocking him out)

Akane: Well, there goes my next dare! How's about…snap! The others revolve around Sasori

Trisha: When he wakes up we'll do them, stick around for a while. (Angry voice)

Akane: ……………..okay.

Trisha: While you're at it… run the show for me will ya?

Akane: …um… sure? GG, your next.

(Naruto runs up the stairs, into Trisha's room where they all are now)

Naruto: HEY GUYS!

GG: HEY NARUTO! Okay… but first I have to say all of the tension in this room is bringing my mood down… but anyway!

(Balloons, streamers and confetti are thrown across the room, meanwhile there are two dark, raining clouds above Trisha's and Sasuke's heads)

GG: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU TWO!!

Tobi: YEAH! GG REMEMBERED!

Trisha: YEAH! AT LEAST SOMEONE REMEMBERED YOU'RE BIRTHDAY! YOU AREN'T EVEN THAT MUCH OF AN IMPORTANCE ON THE SHOW YET! (Storms out of the room)

_**(By the way GG… and anyone else who's reading this… I've been in the happiest of moods lately and I don't mean anything I'm saying to the characters!! **__****__**)**_

GG: You forgot her birthday, didn't you Sasuke?

Sasuke: Who cares?

GG: Your girlfriend! Now go apologize to her!

Sasuke: Fine. (Walks out of room)

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Falling into the pit of death… which really has conveniently appeared)

Trisha: I LOVE FATE! HE REALLY THOUGHT THAT I WAS ANGRY AT HIM!! (Prances back into her room)

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN! COME BACK!! (Jumps in an attempt to save him)

GG: Can you seal off the entrance Gaara?

Gaara: As you wish. (Seals it up with sand… OF COURSE)

Trisha: …but seriously… you all forgot my birthday! **NARUTO AND I SHARE IT!**

Everyone: …

Trisha: But at the same time… I don't care… so you're all off the hook!

Everyone: Phew….

GG: NARUTO AND TOBI GET A CAKE TOO! (Shoves a giant cake in front of them)

Naruto/Tobi: SWEET! THANK-YOU GG! (Hug her)

(Opening presents…)

Naruto/Tobi: WE GOT:

CLAY SCULPTURES FROM DEIDARA!

PUPPETS FROM SASORI!

1,000 DOLLARS FROM KAKUZU…IN CASH

Kakuzu: When did I give you money?

GG: You didn't… I took it out of your wallet.

Kakuzu: How'd you find it then?

GG: It's at home… under your mattress

Kakuzu: 0.0 I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! (Runs home)

GG: And finally… Hinata… I dare you to kiss NARUTO!!

Hinata: …H-happy b-birthday Naruto-kun… (Kisses him)

GG: YEAH!!

Trisha: There has been WAY too much drama in this episode…

Saika: Tell me about it…

Trisha: 0.0 when'd you come back up here??

Saika: Just now… Just long enough to see that kiss…

Hinata: It was a dare.

Saika: Was it a dare or did you want to kiss him?

Hinata: …b-both…

Saika: Oh that's it you're dead!

(Saika chases Hinata around the house for hours on end)

Trisha: Well, I guess this is where I better end it for today… this was STILL more drama then comedy… and a bit of tragedy mixed in…

Everyone: WHO CARES?!

Trisha: I DO! NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I REMEMBER THAT YOU ALL FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY!

Everyone: (Gulp)

Trisha: That's what I thought… Now… See you next time!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Interactive Truth or Dare: Naruto Style**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto rocks… but… I WANT IT!!! I WANT TO OWN IT OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TenTenperson: Where are Saika and Trisha?

GG: I don't know…

Akane: And where is everyone else?

Angel: Why does this house look so different too?

Ginger: Yeah…wait… are we in the wrong house???

Kait: I wouldn't know… I've never been there before…

Rain: Same…

Shkamaru15: …………..

(Orochimaru walks out of the kitchen wearing a chef hat and an apron that says 'Kiss the Cook' on it and he's holding a spatula)

Everyone: O.O

Orochimaru: What are you all doing in my house…? (Licks his lips with his tongue)

Everyone: OH…MY…GOD…

(Run out of the house screaming and yelling in horror) (Trisha and Saika appear out of nowhere)

Trisha: You did NOT just go into that house…

(Everyone slowly shakes their head yes)

Saika: Sigh… Why do you think we stopped playing 'Hide-n-Seek' inside people's houses? A group of kids went in there and never came out…

TenTenperson: W-well… okay…

Trisha: I don't want to know how you got his house confused with mine…

GG: What-ever! Take us to your house before he comes out…

Trisha: Oh… did I forget to mention he lives by me???

Everyone: YES!

(Everyone shudders)

**Trisha's house…**

GG: Well… Where's Sasuke?! I need him to do something for me!!!

Sasuke: I'm right here!

GG: Oh…what-ever! BRING IN THE COOKIE DUCK-BUTT!!!

(Sasuke brings in a giant life size cookie of Trisha)

Trisha: 0.0 Holy snap…

Sasuke: Happy Birthday…!

Trisha: You're still mad at me aren't you?

Sasuke: Yep…

Trisha: Well, will this make it up?

(Kisses him on cheek)

Sasuke: …no.

Trisha: What about this?

(Kisses him on the lips)

Sasuke: …yes.

Trisha: Okay! THANK-YOU GG!!! (Hugs GG)

GG: Cool! I don't care what anyone says! I'm going first! Now Duck-butt….

Sasuke: Ugh…

GG: How much hair gel do you put in your hair to get it to stay like that?

Sasuke: That's something for me to know… and for you to find out…

GG: Okay… be that way…

Sasuke: …

GG: I'll just look at the receipt from your trip to Wal-mart last week!

Sasuke: o.o you wouldn't be able to handle it…

GG: Yes I would… (Looks at receipt) 100,000 BOTTLES OF HAIR GEL?! Oh my god… SHOULDN'T ONE BE ENOUGH…?!?!?!?!

Everyone: O…M…G…

Sasuke: Told you…

GG: You know what? Sakura… push him down the stairs…

Sakura: No…

GG: Yes and what I say goes!

Sakura: Fine…

(Shoves him down the stairs)

Trisha: Great… now how am I going to get the blood out of the carpet…?

Saika: Okay…

GG: Now Tobi…! Does your mask taste like a lollipop?!

Tobi: YES! BUT TOBI WILL ON SHARE IT WITH GG! GG FRIEND UNLIKE TRISHA!

Trisha: Tobi… I told you I was kidding…

Tobi: TOBI NO CARE!

Trisha: STOP YELLING!

Tobi: NO!

Trisha: CAN SOMEBODY DARE THIS THING NOT TO TALK FOR A FEW CHAPTERS!

Tobi: THING?! Thing…

Trisha: Shoot…

Madara: TTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG?!??!?!?!?!?!!??!?!

(Throws Trisha against a wall, then down the stairs, then picks her up and walks outside while punching her)

Saika: Trisha!!!

(All of a sudden Saika realizes that there is two Hinata's)

Saika: Trisha… its safe… to turn back into your real self…

(One of the Hinata's turns into Trisha, who has a bloody nose…?)

Trisha: Dude… I thought I was going to die there… and NOW I hate Madara…

Saika: The invincible Trisha has a bloody nose…!

Trisha: (Puts hand up to nose then looks at it) shoot! (Runs into bathroom)

Saika: Akane… you're up!

Akane: All right! Sasori… since you finally woke up…

Sasori: Tch… Great!

Akane: Sing Baby Doll by Girlicious!

Sasori: …… fine…

I know why you're here,

You know what I'm here for!

You're breaking my bread

Just to save an earful!

Wanna lay me down slow,

Let's just make this clear though!

I'm worth it!

Invest it!

I'll let you nurse it!

Caress it!

Oh…

(Everyone screams)

Saika: Shut up Shut up Shut up!!!!

Naruto: Q!

Saika: …

Akane: Now kiss Sakura without fighting her! It ruins things! We all know you have a crush on her anyway!

Sasori: How much more torture can I get put threw?

(Kisses her, then hugs her)

(Trisha runs out of the bathroom)

Trisha: So where were we? Um… okay… TenTenperson… you're next!

TenTenperson: Okay! I DARE INO PIG TO RUN OUT OF THE HOUSE AND KISS OROCHIMARU!

Ino: Say what?

TenTenperson: DO IT!

(As Ino goes down the stairs… she slips on Sasuke's blood and fall down the stairs)

Everyone: …

Ino: I'm okay…

(Gets up and goes outside) (Everyone jolts to the window to look)

Ino: Hi Orochimaru… (Kisses him then runs into the woods to throw up)

Trisha: I don't quite frankly know if Ino will come back after that one…

Saika: Same…

(Trisha glances at the paper with the information on everything)

Trisha: Shkamaru15… if you're going to go I have to hide all sharp objects in the house…

Shkamaru15: Good idea… Sorry Saika but… I dare Naruto and Hinata to go on a short date!

Saika: Oh now I see why you said to hide all sharp things…

(Trisha throws chains around her wrists and ankles and ties her to a chair)

Naruto: So Hinata…

Hinata: ...s-so… N-Naruto…

(Blush and then they kiss each other)

Saika: OH YOU KNOW WHAT! ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU----!

(Itachi shoves a sock in her mouth)

Itachi: Put a sock in it!

Shkamaru15: Don't even start Itachi!

Sasuke: (Wakes up with a gash in his head) H-huh…?

Shkamaru15: I dare you to be Sasuke's slave for the rest of this chapter!

Sasuke: SWEET!

Itachi: You've gotta be kidding me…

Sasuke: I'm in the mood for something… ICE CREAM!

Itachi: Well… I don't know what your favorite flavor is!

Sasuke: You would've known that if you didn't **KILL** the **WHOLE** Uchiha **CLAN!**

Itachi: Shut up… I did it to protect you!

Sasuke: Protect me? Tch, yeah right! Like you would ever protect ME!

(Arrow comes by and almost hits Sasuke in the head except Itachi grabs it and snaps it in half)

Itachi: Do you believe me now?

Sasuke: …y-yes…

Itachi: Good.

Sasuke: Now… MAKE ME A GRILLED CHESSE SANDWICH!

Itachi: What the heck is that?!

Sasuke: I DON'T KNOW!

Itachi: Gosh, you are stupid!

Sasuke: I KNOW!

Itachi: What about the ice cream?

Sasuke: PUT IT ON TOP OF THE CHESSE!

Itachi: GOSH OKAY! (Walks away)

Trisha: All right, last dare!

Cat: (Appears) MY TURN!!!

Trisha: Heya Cat!

Cat: HEY! I dare Gaara to wear a panda suit and be all cuddly for the rest of the chapter!

Trisha: Sweet…

Gaara: Fine…

(Dresses up)

Gaara: I love…you. You love me! We're a happy fami—

Saika: WE DID NOT SAY TO START SINGING THAT!

(Trisha walks into a corner)

Gaara: Do you need a hug?

Trisha: No.

Gaara: Do you WANT a hug?

Trisha: No.

Gaara: Can I give you a hug?

Trisha: No.

Gaara: What-ever I'm out!

Sasuke: Can I give you a hug?

Trisha: No.

Edward Cullen: Can I?

Trisha: Yes.

(Gaara and Sasuke drop their jaws)

(Edward gives Trisha a hug)

Everyone: GASP!

Trisha: What?

Edward: …

Everyone: ………

Saika: Seeing as everyone (and me) is dying from seeing Edward hug Trisha, were gonna end this now, thank-you! BYE!

_**I am so sorry I didn't do all of your dares but you guys gave me a lot and I had ten people reviewing, sorry, and I'll try to make the chapter a little bit longer next time!!! Not to mention I don't know if you'll review after the first part of it with Orochimaru… **__****_


	7. Chapter 7! We're back!

INTERACTIVE TRUTH OF DARE: NARUTO STYLE

(SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! MY COMPUTER SUCKS! MICROSOFT WORD DIED AND NOW I HAVE TO USE NOTEPAD!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!! :D Or the Emo Kid song, or I'm Yours by Jason Mraz!

-xxx-

Saika: Oh my god! We are back! It's been like three months since we stopped?!

Naruto: Yeah...

Trisha: Get back into that cage! (Runs over to the window and shoves him in)

Saika: I thought we were done doing that to him?

Trisha: Nope (Stomps off over to her bed, laying down and turning on her purple iPod, making it play Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan, silently singing it)

Saika: Okay, moody today, but anyway, Our peoples we have today are, Tentenperson, GG, Rika, Angel, Shkmaru15, and CrystalDragon791!!!! Okay, Tentenperson, you're up first!

Tentenperson: SWEET! (Runs over to Sasori) BANANA NUT MUFFINS!

Sasori: Um... okay?

Tentenperson: SAKURA, INO...! GO FIND THE GIRLEST MAKE-UP YOU CAN FIND AND PUT IT ON TENTEN!

Tenten: Say wha? (Five minutes later, Tenten looks reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaallllly pretty, and Neji is staring at her)

Saika: Ooh! You two should go out! (Neji nods and looks at Tenten, who smiles at him) (They leave, prancing off together)

Sasuke: (Walks over to Trisha and pulls out one of her ear phones, putting it up to his ear, laying down on the bed next to her)

Saika: Okay... GG, you're next!

GG: I dare Sasuke to dress up like a pretty pink princess and be MY slave for two chapters! WHILE wearing the dress!!!

Sasuke: No.

GG: Yes.

Sasuke: No.

Trisha: Yes.

Sasuke: What?

Trisha: I want my ear phone back.

Sasuke: (Rips it out of his ear and walks over to GG who is holding the dress)

GG: Now, since you are my slave! I want Sakura to push you down a cliff that have convenetinly placed inside of the house.

Sakura: FINE! (Shoves him down the cliff)

Trisha: Oh well... (Turns iPod off, standing up and looking down the cliff) Yup he's gone. Um... Rika, you're next!

Rika: Cool! Now I want Zetsu to hug me!

Zetsu: (o_o) I never get any dares... but okay! (Hugs her)

Trisha: DON'T EAT HER!

Zetsu: I won't!!! Gosh! Just beacuse I ate you're pet fish once, doesn't mean I'll eat her...

Trisha: You didn't eat my pet fish... You ate Kisame, remember?

Kiasme: (Huddled in a corner in the fedal postion) So dark.. and scary...

Trisha: You see what you do to people?

Rika: Um... Okay! I want everyone to stop killing Ino from now on!

Ino: You are now my best friend Rika!

Rika: Cool! Instead, everyone has to kill Hinata!

Hinata: W-what d-did I d-do?

Rika: Everything, now shut up!

Hinata: (o.O) O-okay...

Rika: Now, Sasuke...

Sasuke: (Climbs out of the hole) Y-yeah?

Rika: I dare you to sing I'm Yours by Jason Mraz to Itachi

Sasuke: o.o Okay... I hate that song... do I have to?

Trisha: Sadly, yes...

Sasuke: Now all of a sudden your nice!

Trisha: I was listening to Simple Plan, of course I'm not gonna be nice when you are taking the ear phone from me when I'm listening to an awesome song!

Sasuke: True that...

Trisha: Now... SING!

Sasuke: Ugh...

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me open up your plans and damn you're free look into your heart and you'll find love love love love listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing We're just one big family And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So, i won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait i'm sure there's no need to complicate our time is short this is our fate I'm yours

Scooch on over closer, dear And I will nibble your ear

I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer But my breath fogged up the glass and so I drew a new face and I laughed I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons it's what we aim to do our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me open up your plans and damn you're free look into your heart and you will find that the sky is yours

So please don't, please don't, please don't, there's no need to complicate, Cause our time is short This, this, this is our fate, I'm yours

Itachi: o.o

Sasuke: (Coughs) Ow...

Saika: More like Ew...

Trisha: Alrighty then, CrystalDragon791, you're up!

Crystal: Okay, I dare Saika to make out with Itachi!

Saika: Say wha-?

Crystal: Yep!

Saika: Aw hell no!

Trisha: Yes, you have to!

Saika: Nope!

Itachi: I'm with Angel thank-you very much!

Angel: Yeah, what the hell?!

Crystal: Too bad!

Saika: (Gagging) God... please don't make me!

Trisha: I'm sorry Saika, you have to! Same goes for you Itachi! (Thinking: Oh this ain't gonna end well...)

Saika: (Kisses Itachi quickly then runs into the bathroom to thorw up)

Itachi: (Jumps out of the window)

Angel: Itachi?

Trisha: O_O ... wow ...

Crystal: Okay, Tobi, you have to talk in the first-person!

Tobi: I am a good boy!

Trisha: Geez that sound's weird now!

Sasuke: Hn.

Crystal: Now Lee, You have to copy Kakashi in this chapter instead of Gai for the rest of the chapter!

Lee: Okay... bye Gai...

Gai: Remember... YOUTH!!!!

Lee: I will! (Crying)

Kakashi: (Hands Lee an issue of Make-Out Paradise)

Lee: (Flipping thru the book, blushing)

Trisha: Okay then...! (Reading over the list of things) Angel, your next! Sorry I didn't do any of your dares, I didn't mean to do that!!!

Angel: It's okay! Now Sasuke...

Sasuke: What?

Angel: You get to sing again!

Sasuke: Oh c'mon!

Angel: DEAL WITH IT! Now sing the Emo kid song!

Sasuke: How many times do I have to tell you people I'm not emo?!

Saika: Apparently many, considering we haven't listened to you yet!

Sasuke: -_- Here we go again! .

Dear Diary,  
Mood- apathetic

My life is spiraling downwards I couldn't get enough money to go to the blood red romance and suffocate me dry concert that sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs like stab my heart because I love you,  
and rip apart my soul,  
and of course stabbity rip stab, stab.  
And it doesnt help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either like that guy from that band can do.  
Somedays...

I'm an emo kid non-conforming as can be you'd be non-conforming to if you looked just like me I have paint on my nails and make up on my face I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs 'cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag I call it freedom of expression most just call me a fag 'cause our dudes look like chicks and our chicks look like dykes 'cause emo is one step below transvestite

Stop my breathing and slit my throat,  
I must be emo I don't jump around when I go to shows,  
I must be emo I'm dark and sensitive with low self-esteem the way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween I have no real problems but I like to make believe I stole my sisters mascara and now I'm grounded for a week Sulking, and writing poetry are my hobbies I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing Girls keep breaking up with me it's never any fun they say they already have a pussy-  
they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat,  
I must be emo I don't jump around when I go to shows,  
I must be emo Dye in my hair and polish on my toes,  
I must be emo I play guitar and write suicide notes I must be emo

My life is just a black abyss; you know it's so dark and it's suffocating me grabbing hold of me and tightening its grip tighter than a pair of my little sisters jeans which look great on me by the way

When I get depressed I cut my wrist in every direction hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection I write in my live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth you can read me Catcher in the Rye and watch me jack off I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life if I said I liked girls I'd only be half right

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo,  
I must be emo Screw X-Box I play old school nintendo,  
I must be emo I like to whine and hit my parentals I must be emo,  
Me and my friends all look like clones I must be emo

My parents just don't get me you know they think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy well, a couple guys but I mean, its the 2000s.  
Can't 2, or 4 dudes make out with each other without being gay?  
I mean chicks dig that kind of thing anyways I don't know diary Somtimes I think you're the only one that gets me You're my best friend...

Trisha: Wait for it... Wait for it...

Sasuke: I feel like tacos...

Everyone: WOO HOO! Not really, you can't sing!

Sasuke: Thank-you, I know...

Angel: Ino, who do you like in the room?

Ino: Well... (blushing and looking at Sasuke)

Trisha: I swear you say it and I will KILL you on the spot!

Ino: ...Um... I like Shikmaru!

Shikamaru: Yeah well, I hate you...

Ino: Oh well...! (Goes back to staring at Sasuke)

Trisha: (About to punch her when she remembers Rika's dare) Um... sorry Hinata... (Punches her)

Angel: Sasori, who do you like?

Sasori: No-one...

Trisha: Well, that sounds like fun...

Angel: Can I kill Saika?

Trisha: o.o ... Only if you dare her in the next chapter and if she lets me type it without me getting killed myself... .

Angel: Okay. Can I be Naruto's big sister?

Trisha: Sure! (Lets Naruto out of the cage)

Naruto: I HAVE FAMILY! (Hugs Angel)

Angel: (Hugs him Back)

Itachi: (Climbs out of the window)

Angel: (Kisses Itachi in front of everyone)

Everyone: O_O

Trisha: Um... okay... Shkamaru15, your our last contestent for tonight! And... I'm sure everyone'll love him after what he's doing!

Shkamaru15: I'm sure they will! Now... Orochimaru...

Orochimaru: (Appears out of nowhere) Yes?

Trisha: Why the heck is this freak in by house?! Wait, don't anwser that...

Shkamaru15: You have to follow Gai's training schedule, to tell us your most humilliating secret, apologize to everyone he scared in the last chapter, you have to be our personal slave for the rest of the chapter, and, to top it all off, you have to get to be tortured by everyone who wants a go at you!

Orochimaru: Okay fine!!! I apologize!!! My most humlliating secret is that... in high school, I was labeled as the number one Micheal Jackson look-a-like...

Everyone: ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: . Okay, Gai's training schedule... O_O (Does the long list of things that are on his list, now dieing)

Shkamaru15: Now, everyone... ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: (Attacks Orochimaru under Shkamaru15's order)

Orochimaru: (Dead... I think...)

Trisha: Okay, yeah... Again, I apologize for the long wait... I needed a break from writing this and not to mention Microsoft Word hates me, just like my computer, so yeah... PLEASE KEEP THE TRUTHS AND DARES COMING! 


	8. Chapter 8! Back Again!

interactive truth or dare: naruto style

disclaimer: i do not own naruto... or death note, or anything else... .

chapter eight

~~~~~

trisha: sorry it takes me over a month to write these things you guys, i've been getting grounded every 2 or 3 days from the computer so i can't write anything unless i sneak on, which i know i won't get away with...

saika: yeah, and i'm changing my name on here, so it's maddie. xd

trisha: okay, to the actual story... yay!!!

~~~~~

trisha: well, today... i believe we have a lot of people... hm... let's see... gg, crystaldragon791, gingerleaves, shkamaru15, rikaxsetsuna, and gaarafangirl91! ooh, gaarafangirl, i like you! i know sasuke is a good singer! oh yeah... um... everyone say hi to mello, from death note! (points to him)

mello: (waves and starts eating chocolate)

trisha: he's my bestest buddy! (friendly hug)

mello: ...

trisha: sasu-kun, where are you? we need you, and you need to be here because i got a few threatening reviews... ahem... gg, gingerleaves, except everyone'll be happy, except me! instead of beating hinata up, they have to beat sasu-kun up (tear).

sasuke: what?

trisha: it was either that or hinata-chan gets beat up... oh, and rika...

rika: yeah?

trisha: you have to spend a chapter protecting hinata... hm... wait... well, everyone gets to kill sasuke in the next chappy, okay?

everyone: okay, we'll do it anyway...

trisha: yeah, i know... well, gg, how's about you go first?

gg: yay! sasuke and sakura, you have to re-encat to fight between keiichi and rena from higurashi no naku koro ni. sakura, you get a giant axe. sasuke, a baseball bat.

sasuke: that seems hardly fair...

gg: too bad! fight!

sasuke/sakura: (start fighting)

(a/n: considering i don't watch higurashi no naku koro ni, i do not know what happens, well... people... use your imagination if you haven't either... heh heh... all i'm seeing is a bunch of blood and guts and gore!!!)

gg: violence rocks!!! i dare tobi to dress up as white mokona from tsubasa reservoir chronicles!!!

tobi: yay! gg! (dresses up) yay!!!

gg: next dare!!! xd i dare all of team 7 to act out the lucky star opening!!!

(naruto, sasuke, sakura and sai all start acting it out)

trisha: before you go on, judging by your review (looks at a paper) you are very angry at itachi...

gg: yeah! he has to go thru the sasuke treatment!

sasuke: well... everyone... you have no idea how long i've been waiting to do this!

everyone: yeah we do, we watch the show / read the manga, don't we?

sasuke: -_-' kyyyyyyyaaaaaa!!! (charges chidori)

trisha: hey, you know, i've always wanted to do that... (sticks hand in electrical box) zzzzzzzzz!!! (passes out)

mello: -_- wow...

maddie: you'll have to get used to it... she's weird like that...

mello: i'm sure she is... (slightly kicks her torso, making sure she's still breathing)

sasuke: (in the backround, beating the hell out of itachi)

mello / maddie: (looks at the first)

trisha: (starts chuckling, then pretends to be 'dead') (quickly uses a jutsu that makes people think your dead)

mello: that's not good... (looking for a pulse)

maddie: what?

mello: she has no pulse!!!

maddie: get sasuke, he'll give her mouth-to-mouth!

mello: no time, and besides, he's having the time of him life killing itachi over there! i'll do it!

trisha: (thinking: what?!)

mello: (starts giving her mouth-to-mouth)

trisha: (frozen)

maddie: (twitch twitch)

[important] ---sai: (looks at mello 'kissing' trisha and walks off with an easal in his hands)--- [importanat]

maru (shkamaru15): oi sasuke!

sasuke: what?!

maru: mello's kissing your girlfriend!

sasuke: say what?! (stabs itachi in the gut, then runs over to trisha, mello and maddie)

itachi: (falls to the ground)

sasuke: what the hell do you think you're doing?! (shoves mello out of the way)

mello: (knocked out)

sasuke: -_-''''' trisha, why do you have to keep using that justu?! (wakes her up)

trisha: cuz it was fun... until mello tried the kiss of life... (o_o)

sasuke: hence, 'tried'...

trisha: yeah, i know... um... (runs into the bathroom and throws up)

sasuke: -_-'

maddie: i'll take over, i guess. crystaldragon, your next!

crystaldragon: well, i was the one who dared rika to protect hinata.

rika: which i don't want to do.

crystaldragon: well, everyone attack hinata while rika protects her. (everyone does as said)

hinata: u-um... t-thank-you... r-rika...

rika: yeah... what-ever! :p (rika punches hinata in the face and walks off)

hinata: (knocked out)

trisha: (comes out) h-hey! foul! (blowing a whistle) come back! (chases after rika)

maddie: -_-

crystaldragon: kakashi! take your mask off!

kakashi: no.

crystaldragon: (tackles him to the ground and rips the mask off)

kakashi: -_-'''

everyone: o_o'''''''' s-so... h-hot...

crystaldragon: okay, well. gai and lee, you can't say youth for 5 more chapters, okay?!

gai / lee: you-

maddie: no!

gai / lee: (shrink)

maddie: next up is... gingerleaves!

gingerleaves: yahoo!!! i dare sasuke to scare my little sister away... forever!!!

sasuke: hm... that's actually not that bad of a dare! (looks at ginger's sister)

sister: (looks at sasuke's face) waaaaahhhh!!! too ugly!!! (runs off crying)

sasuke: that's... just... racist!

maddie: how is that racist?

sasuke: it's racist against my awesomeness! that, and my hot hair!

maddie: if you say so...

gingerleaves: now sasuke, you have to sing the pretty song!

sasuke: -_-' fine...

sasuke: i feel pretty,  
oh, so pretty,  
i feel pretty and witty and bright!  
and i pity any girl who isn't me tonight.

i feel charming,  
oh, so charming it's alarming how charming i feel!  
and so pretty that i hardly can believe i'm real.

see the pretty girl in that mirror there:  
who can that attractive girl be?  
such a pretty face,  
such a pretty dress,  
such a pretty smile,  
such a pretty me!

i feel stunning and entrancing,  
feel like running and dancing for joy,  
for i'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!

i feel pretty,  
oh, so pretty that the city should give me its key.  
a committee should be organized to honor me.  
i feel dizzy,  
i feel sunny,  
i feel fizzy and funny and fine,  
and so pretty,  
miss america can just resign!

i feel stunning and entrancing,  
feel like running and dancing for joy,  
for i'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!

sasuke: there, happy?

gingerleaves: yes, i hate you!

sasuke: that's to be expected...

gingerleaves: well, next dare is...

trisha: (comes back) for zetsu to go into pollination! i wanna see this!!! (sits down in front of zetsu with a bowl of popcorn and soda)

zetsu: -_-' fine! (starts going into pollination, then for some reason starts to bloom into a giant rose that starts taking over the planet and destroying everyone on the ear---)

(real life) ---sasuke: trisha, your going overbored, stop... (chuckling)

(real life) ---trisha: oh fine! (stops typing on the computer, then starts pouting)

gingerleaves: next, well, i can't ask itachi this because he's kind of dead... so... yeah... but neji! what shampoo do you use?! your hair is always so shiny! xd

neji: it's against the law to tell people what shampoo you use!

trisha: is not!

neji: i hate you...

trisha: i know! (smiles)

neji: well, i use the garnier frutics stuff, it actually works really good... and then you use that shiny stuff on it and your hair get really healthy!

everyone: (awkward silence)

trisha: hey! i use the same stuff!!! (holds up a bottle of it)

everyone: (even more of an awkward silence)

trisha: um... well... next dare???

gingerleaves: good idea... i dare sai and orochimaru to use foundation to make then less pale! there are too many people that are pale on here!

everyone who's pale, including trisha: (o_o) we like our paleness though!!!

gingerleaves: hey, i just said sai and orochimaru, didn't i?

everyone who's pale: (o_o) o-okay!

sai / orochimaru: (use the foundation and are now actually a normal skin color, not that pale isn't... just that...)

(real life) ---sasuke: don't. start.

(real life) ---trisha: damn your being mean today!

(real life) ---sasuke: i know (kisses her cheek)

gaarafangirl: can i go next???

trisha: sure, why not? you said sasuke's a good singer! xd

gaarafangirl: yay! deidara with sasori, hidan with kakuzu, kisame with itachi, and, last but not least, tobi with pein! you all have to act like you partners!

trisha: (makes all of them sit across from each other in chairs / brings itachi back to life) deidara, act like sasori!

deidara: oh, look at me! i'm a puppet! i get killed by a weak little girl in shippuden!

sakura: i am not weak!

trisha: (pokes her on the forehead with her pinkie finger)

sakura: (flies out of the window)

trisha: point proven. all hail deidara! (high fives him) sasori, your turn!

sasori: oh look! i make clay and have mouths on my hands! oh yeah, i'm a cross dresser!

everyone: ooh! burn!

deidara: i am not a cross dresser! (tackles sasori)

trisha: (backs up from the cat fight) hm... okay, hidan, act like kakuzu!

hidan: money!

trisha: great likeness! kakuzu!

kakuzu: kill!

trisha: okay... eep? kisame, your turn! act like itachi!

itachi: i'd like to see him pull this off!

trisha: so would i. act!

kisame: (closes eyes, then opens them) sharingan! (real sharingan in his eyes, except they're blue)

trisha: um...

itachi: (jaw drops)

trisha: itachi... your next...

itachi: (gets up from his chair and starts flopping around like a fish outta water)

trisha: lmfao!!! xd okay... okay... tobi, your turn!

tobi: yay! (gets all serious, then rips his mask off and puts six pericings on each side of his nose) hi, i'm pein, and i'm about to kill you!

trisha: (backs up)

pein: (grabs tobi's mask) oh look, at me! i talk in the third person! tobi's a good boy!

gg: how dare you mock tobi! (tackles him to the ground and starts punching the crap outta him)

tobi: (takes his mask back)

trisha: well... that was the awesomest few moments of my life! maru, i saved your dares for last cuz it would probably take the longest! no hard feelings!

maru: it's okay! well, i guess next chapter everyone can either torture sasuke or sakura.

trisha: i know which one i'll be torturing!

maddie: yes, we do!

trisha: ^^

maru: i want a... favour... from deidara, sai, kakuzu, pein and konan. you all shall build me a magnificent mansion right next door so i can visit more often! i want paintings of of myself... ahem... get working sai!

sai: (runs off next door)

maru: now deidara, i want many many many bust and statues of myself! get going!

deidara: yes sir! (runs off)

maru: kakuzu, pein, konan, go help as well!

kakuzu / pein / konan: (run off)

(3 hours later, yes they rushed it, but hey, it came out awesome)

maru: great job all of you!

trisha: you all get gold stickers! (puts stickers on all of their foreheads)

everyone: what the hell?

trisha: i don't know, just go with the flow!

maru: wait, where are the pictures of all the pairing in this fic?!

sai: down the hall!

maru: good.

pairings: marutema, trissasu, itaang, etc;

everyone: (walking down the hall when trisha stops and runs up to a painting and pulls it off the wall)

trisha: who's the wise guy that decided to paint this?!?!?!?! (a close up of the painting reveals that it it mello when he was giving trisha the 'kiss of life')

everyone: (eyes widen and points at sai, who is chuckling)

sai: it was the perfect opprutintety, aloof...

trisha: shut up! i told you not to call me that! (drops the painting then tackles sai to the ground and starts beating the hell out of him)

maru: well, this was an interesting chapter, wasn't it?

maddie: yeeeeeeeeeaaah... well... i think we're gonna go now, cuz trisha's about to kill sai. oh, and to tell the truth... um...

mello: why is my painting there?

maddie: what?

mello: (picks the painting up, then walks out of the house with it)

maddie: what the hell was that about?!

maru: i don't know, but yeah... we probably should go now...

maddie: who said you could close the show?!

maru: i did. bye everyone! please review!!!!!!

maddie: yeah... hehe... no no no! trisha watch where your--- (giant crash)

maru: my buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuust!!!! nooooooo!!!!

~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

interactive truth or dare: naruto style

disclaimer: i do not own naruto or anything else that comes up!

chapter nine

-xxx-

trisha: woo hoo! almost ten chapters! yay! well, let's see today we have... the-complete-zelda-fan, gg, gaarafangirl91, crystaldragon791, and maru!

maddie: yeassss! we be back!

sasuke: i disagree with that dare! oh there is no way in hell i'm doing that! (reading all of the reviews on a computer)

trisha: sasu, how'd you get on my e-mail account???

sasuke: you told me your password...

trisha: really?

maddie: good job trisha...

sasuke: yeah... (goes back to surfing on the computer)

trisha: who's dares are you reading?

sasuke: -_- ...crystaldragon791's...

trisha: why, what's the dare? steal-take! (grabs computer) ohhhhhh... i disagree too!!! mine! (hands the computer to maddie and glomps sasuke)

(a/n: i took the steal-take thing from a friend in school, don't ask)

maddie: i disagree with that! (points at trisha and sasuke)

trisha: i know! on to the dares / truths! (jumps off of sasuke, grabs the computer and sits cross-legged on the bed) crystaldragon791, you're first!

crystaldragon: sweet! well, rika must be hinata's maid!

rika: i will not!

crystaldragon: yeah, you will!

rika: (sigh) fine!

hinata: (puts a little maid hat on rika and giggles)

rika: ...am i allowed to punch her?

trisha: no! (puts her ipod earphones in, listening to everybody's fool by evanescene)

rika: (sigh)

sasuke: (sits next to trisha, and steal one of her earphones) 'steal-take...' (kisses her cheek)

trisha: (smiles)

rika: (starts cleaning all of hinata's weapons)

hinata: ^^

rika: stop enjoying it!

hinata: o-okay... (looks away)

crystaldragon: now, i dare sasuke to kiss tenten!

sasuke: i'm not doing it.

crystaldragon: yeah you are.

sasuke: no, i'm not... i have a girlfriend, thank-you!

trisha: i'm not involved in this.

sasuke: yeah you are! your my girlfriend!

trisha: fine! (hugs sasuke) see?

crystaldragon: um... yeah... no. sasuke, just kiss tenten, it's for a good cause!

sasuke: -_- ...fine... (walks over to tenten and kisses her on the cheek)

tenten: (blushes with embarrassment as neji looks over)

neji: sasuke...

sasuke: yeah?

neji: to tell you the truth... in your future... i see... you dead...

sasuke: how long do i have?

neji: three seconds...

sasuke: -_-' (starts running)

neji: (chases after him)

maddie: woop his a**!

crystaldragon: i knew it! muahahaha!

trisha: 'cept my bf is probably murdered by now... okay, next up is... maru!

maru: woot! first off, deidara, fix the bust!

deidara: i did it over night, sir! un. (salutes maru)

maru: good job!

trisha: three golds stars for you deidara! (puts three stars on his forhead)

maru: now, you all get zetsu to be turned into their servant for this chapter, except for sai, who made a painting of trisha kissing mello...

trisha: -_- i'm glad mello's back at his house... and sai, did you paint that for mello?

sai: yep. can't denie it, aloof.

trisha: i. am. not. a. loof!

maddie: (cough) yes you are(cough)

trisha: (glares playfully) what?

maddie: (smiles widely) just kiddin' gurl :d

trisha: okay anyway, sai...

sai: what-ever (walks downstairs)

zetsu: (starts getting everyone drinks and food)

maru: now, considering i read the lastest manga chapter, i now hate pein... which is hopefully temporary... but hinata can take all of her anger out on him... and orochimaru...

hinata: hm... (cracks her knuckles and grabs a metal bat)

maddie: didn't expect that.

gg: this is for a late easter!

(insert a flash of light here)

(orochimaru is dressed up as a bunny and pein as an egg; both hanging from the ceiling like pinata's)

gg: sweet! (gives everyone an easter basket)

hinata: (starts hitting both pein and orochimaru with the bat)

sasuke: (shows back up without a scratch on him) neji... isn't... that strong...

gg: now, everyone can pelt sasuke with eggs!

sasuke: say what?!

gg: i say you! (tapes sasuke to a wall)

trisha: ooh! idea! (grabs pein from the ceiling and throws him at sasuke barly missing maddie but she bent down to tie her shoe) maddie: what happin?

sasuke: ow! i thought you loved me!

(everyone gets lined up with eggs in hand)

gg: ready...

gg: aim...

trisha: i do! (hugs him)

gg: fire!!!!!! (everyone throws the eggs as trisha hugs him)

trisha: (pelted in the back with eggs)

sasuke: trisha!

trisha: (falls to the ground, then gets up) i'm okay!

hinata: (knocks orochimaru off of the rope on the ceiling then hits trisha)

trisha: o-o-okay... n-now i'm... n-not... (spins around and hits the floor)

maddie: dang girl to day is just not yo day!

gg: (rips the tape off of sasuke and puts him in a bunny suit)

sasuke: -_-

gg: wake trisha up and give her a big hug!

sasuke: i'm okay with that! (picks up orochimaru and throws him out of the window)

orochimaru: i've never felt so alive! -splash-

gg: ...and he lands in the pool...

sasuke: (wakes trisha up) trish-chan...

trisha: t-that's a first...

maddie: my ears! that sound has disconnect due to the dreaded sound!

sasuke: (ears fall in her face) -_- i know... (gives her a big hug)

trisha: yay! (pushes him back then glomps him)

sai: (walks back upstairs) okay... why is aloof kissing the easter bunny?

sasuke: it's me, dipstick.

sai: oh... okay...

gg: i dare pein to to admit that tobi is better than you in every way, shape, and form. then i dare you to buy naruto all the ramen he wants and then to let hinata beat you up for as long as she likes.

pein: might as well, i'm already an egg... tobi is better than me in every way, shape, and form... (pulls out his wallet and hands it to naruto)

naruto: sweet! (takes it and runs downstairs to where the portable ichiraku ramen is)

trisha: (gets off the bunny) isn't that awesome?

naruto: yeah!

maddie: thats what they all say until the bunny gets a gun and your left will no choice but to give up the damn carrots...

(all look at her weird) "not like i know from experiences..."

pein: (getting beat up by hinata)

naruto: (comes back up)

gg: i dare naruto and hinata to go on a date! xd

naruto / hinata: um

(insert maddie comment here / i know maddie will say something about this one xd)

trisha: gaarafangirl91, you're next!

gaarafangirl91: yay! since deidara is my favorite akatsuki, i declare that he can beat up and trash talk naruto character!

deidara: sweet! (starts beating up sakura and cursing at her)

trisha: deidara, you so come in thrid for my favorite character (sasuke first, naruto second)

gaarafangirl91: (hands out cookies to the creator(s) of the akatsuki and the akatsuki themselves) you guys are so awesome!

all: we know! (all smile)

trisha: and last up is... the-complete-zelda-fan!

the-complete-zelda-fan: all pale characters except trisha, foundation for normal complextion, then to acheive without it!

pale peoples: what?!

the-complete-zelda-fan: use the foundation!

pale peoples: (become the normal peoples)

normal peoples: we cannot acheive our goal of taking over the world like... like this!

trisha: i can! (sticks tounge out at them)

the-complete-zelda-fan: next... give naruto lots of sugar and then lock all of the naruto characters except hinata in a room with him for 5 hours!

naruto: woo hoo!

trisha: (gives him a spoonful of sugar) duck and cover!  
everyone: (duck under tables and any kind of shelter)

trisha / sasuke: (slide under the bed)

naruto: tee hee! (bounces off the walls detroying everything)

trisha: um...

(vases crashes across the room)

trisha: we're gonna go before anyone really gets hurt... so ... bye!

-xxx- 


	10. Chapter 10: WOOHOO!

**Interactive Truth or Dare: Naruto Style!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto baby!

**Chapter Ten:** WOOHOO!!!

_-xxx-_

Trisha: Yeaha! What's up all my peeps?!

Everyone: Wazzup?!

Trisha: I just asked you that... -_-' Okay, what ever. Today we have... CrazyBoutAnime, CrystalDragon791, GG, Angel, Maru, gaarafangirl91, and Myatei-of-the-Akatsuki! Hm... who to chose, who to chose... GG! YOU'RE UP!

GG: YAY! CAKE FOR ALL! (Gives everyone cake except for Sasuke) And Trisha, you can't feed him any!

Sasuke/Trisha: Damn it...

GG: I dare Sasuke to dress up as a nekomimi maid for the whole chapter!

Sasuke: Say what?

GG: DO IT DUCK-BUTT!

Sasuke: Trisha, please? (Grabs her by the waist and kisses her passionately)

Trisha: Sorry, I can't do anything about it!

Sasuke: -_-' (Dresses up)

Sai: (Quickly paints a picture of him) Wahoo! To Aloof's computer!

Trisha: DAMN SAI HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?! AND GOOD LUCK BREAKING INTO MY COMP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE PASSWORD!

Sai: Your password is Trishaspassword.

Sasuke: I told you that wasn't a good password.

Trisha: Coming from the boy in the nekomimi maid outfit!

Sasuke: (Smirks) Love you too...

GG: I dare Naruto to randomly glomp five people in the room.

Naruto: Hm... (Glomps Hinata, Maddie, Sakura, Sasuke-)

Sasuke: WTF DOBE?!

Naruto: Heh Heh Heh! (And Trisha)

Trisha: O_O

Sasuke: That's it. You are going DOWN! (Charges after him)

Naruto: WAHHHHHH!!! (Jumps out of the window landing in the pool)

Sasuke: Stupid dobe... (Walks back next to Trisha)

GG: I dare Deidara and Sasori to make Sasuke into a pinata so that Neji can beat him up for kissing TenTen! And... for TenTen to get her exact revenge on Sasuke! And Trisha, you can't do anything about it! (Duck tapes her to a chair)

Trisha: -_-'

(**Real Trisha:** Kukukukuku...)

Deidara/Sasori: (Set Sasuke up a string and hang him from the ceiling while Neji beats the heck out of him)

GG: TenTen, take it away!

TenTen: Okay! (Walks over to the window and sees Naruto scaling the side of the house and helps him up) (Whispers something to Naruto, who beams)

Naruto: (Runs over to Trisha and kisses her on the lips)

TenTen: HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE SOMEONE YOU HATE KISS THE ONE YOU LOVE?!

Trisha: O_O

Sasuke: NARUTO WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE YOU ARE DEAD! SO ARE YOU TENTEN!!!

Naruto: Kuku! (Hides under Trisha's bed)

Trisha: O_O;;;;;;

GG: (Takes duck tape off of Trisha and chair)

Maddie: Okay, since Trisha having a heart attack right now, on to Angel!

Angel: I dare Naruto to be tied to a chair and have a BIG bowl of ramen sat in front of him and he can't have any!

Trisha: (Dazed) (Drags Naruto out from under the bed who is clawing at the floor trying to scatter back under, punches him in the face, and tapes him to the chair......... punching him again)

Naruto: Ngh... (Looks horrible)

Angel: (Comes up with a bowl of ramen and puts it on the floor in front of him, and he can't get it) Ha! Next dare... would be... I dare Sasuke to to the chicken dance every time he's dared or talked to!

Trisha: NO ONE TALK TO SASUKE!

GG: (Smirks) Hey Sasuke!

Sasuke: -_-' (Does chicken dance while still hanging from the ceiling)

Everyone: (Laughs)

Sasuke: (Face turns red)

Trisha: Sorry Sasuke!!! (Covers mouth)

Sasuke: (Dances again)

Trisha: (Tear)

Angel: I dare Kakashi to hand over ALL off his Icha Icha stuff and then I get to burn them while dancing around the fire!

Trisha: Be my guest! I hate perverted people!

Sakura: But you are o-

Trisha: Shut up! (Smiles)

Kakashi: (Does as told... and is crying)

Angel: (Runs outside and burns the book while dancing around madly) (Comes back inside and sits down on Trisha's bed) I dare Itachi to say who his favorite five people in the room are and what he thinks of them.

Itachi: Angel, of course, you know I love you.

Angel: (Smirks)

Itachi: Hm, next... Sasuke. I enjoy seeing you trying to beat me, foolish little brother!

Sasuke: (Dances like a chicken) I hate you SO much.

Itachi: (Stares at Sasuke for a minute, then whispers something to Itachi)

Angel: YOU SICKO! I HATE YOU! (Stomps on his foot and storms out of the room)

Itachi: Scratch that. I love you Trisha! (Hugs her)

Trisha: Back up Jack! (Stomps on his foot, pokes him in the eyes, then punches him in the stomach and sends him flying down into the pool)

Sasuke: ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: ITA-KUN!!!

Trisha: Omg! Sorry Angel! Forgive me!!! (Hugs her)

Angel: Okay! ^^ (Hugs her)

Trisha: Okay, next. Myatei-of-the-Akatsuki! Welcome, welcome! You're new, correct?

Myatei: Yeah!

Trisha: Okay, on with your dares!

Myatei: I dare Naruto to force Sasuke into a frilly pink dress with the words, 'Gay duck butt' stitched on the back!

Sasuke: (Dances)

Trisha: Sorry! (Kisses him on the lips quickly and takes him down from the ceiling)

Sasuke: (Glares and dances again)

Maddie: Since Naruto is... heh heh... tied up at the moment. (Glances over at him) GG can force you into the dress! GG, do your stuff!

GG: (Calm face) …................. (Pulls out a chainsaw)

Sasuke: O_O (Puts on the dress)

Myatei: I dare Deidara to admit Sasoris art is much better and hes a prissy pansy!

Deidara: Okay fine! I'm a prissy pansy and Sasori-

Sasori: (Reading a book, glances up) What?

Deidara: Your art is better than mine!

Sasori: I know. (Goes back to reading)

Myatei: I dare Pein to give me Amegakure!!

Pein: (Tear)

Myatei: Oh, and I own you now!

Pein: O_O What?!

Myatei: (Laughs evilly)

Trisha: Okay, Maru's turn!!!

Maru: SWEET!

Angel: o_O MARU!!!! (Glomps him)

Maru: Hey Angel!!! ^^ Okay, onto my dares! I shall dare Sasuke to BAKE GG AND ANGEL COOKIES!!!

Sasuke: (Dances as he walks downstairs into the kitchen)

Trisha: (Silently laughing)

Maru: Deidara, you are now my right arm man! And now, we can torture Pein together!

Deidara: Yes sir! (Salutes him and stands at his side)

Maru: Heh heh, that's so cool. Anyway, I want to announce that Sakura's officially out of my Hated Characters list and as a celebration will be allowed to stand alone in a room with a tied-up Ino, two tons of toxic waste, five high-voltage bug zappers,a cage full of hungry lions and a deep pool with a eight placed conveniently right next to it!!!

Sakura: Heh Heh Heh. (Leaves with Ino)

Sasuke: (Comes back with cookies and gives them to GG and Angel)

Maddie: Okay, next would be... gaarafangirl91!

Gaarafangirl91: I dare Sasuke (sorry!) to read a yaoi fanfic, of any pairing, as punishment for reading Trisha's e-mails!

Sasuke: (Dances and steals the computer from Sai)

Sai: Hey! I just sold that painting on there of you! Give that back!

Sasuke: (Dances again) No. (Logs on and reads yaoi fic)

Trisha: What story are you reading? (Walks over)

Sasuke: -_-' (Quickly dances and points to screen)

Trisha: (Scans over screen and slowly backs away with an expression like this: O.O) (Mouths, "SasuNaru" to everyone)

Everyone: O_O

Gaarafangirl91: Okay, next. Um... I dare everyone to be nicer to Tobi!

GG: WOO!

Everyone: (Starts bowing down to Tobi)

Tobi: TEEHEE!!! (Hugs Gaarafangirl91 and GG)

GG/Gaarafangirl91: ^_^

Maddie: Alright, time for... CrystalDragon791!

CrystalDragon791: I dare everyone to claim Sakura as the High Queen Ruler Person!

Trisha: I am not abiding to the rules she makes!

Sakura: (Suddenly dressed like a Queen and wearing a crown and holding a scepter) (Hold scepter up in the air then lowers it and a huge cage drops down onto the ground over Trisha) EVERYONE! MAKE A BREAK FOR IT!

Everyone except Darers and Sasuke: (Runs for door)

Sasuke: (Jumps in front of them, starting to turn into his psycho side from the curse mark)

Everyone: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sasuke: Get. Back. Now.

Trisha: Sasuke-kun, come help me!!!

Sasuke: -_- (Dances over and flips cage off of her)

Trisha: THANK-YOU! (Hugs him)

Sasuke: (Picks her up bridal style [And dancing... -_-'] puts her down on the bed, laying next to her)

Everyone: (Does as told, murmuring amongst themselves)

CrystalDragon791: Now that that's over... I dare Konan and Sai to have a random ultimate showdown!!! Origami versus ink! WOO!

(Showdown happens, and Sai wins)

Sai: Is there a prize?

CrystalDragon791:I never actually thought about that...

Maddie: Hm... (Glances over at Trisha and Sasuke) (Whispers to CrystalDragon791)

CrystalDragon791: Ohhhh!!! (Whispers something to Sai)

Sai: SWEET! I GET TO KISS ALOOF!

Trisha: (Asleep)

Sasuke: No you don't.

Sai: But Naruto got to!

Sasuke: (Slightly dances) No.

Sai: (Pouts)

CrystalDragon791: (Whispers: Do it anyway)

Sai: Okay! ^_^ (Runs over and quickly kisses Trisha on the cheek, then runs for his life)

Trisha: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU KNOW! (points to Sasuke)

Trisha: (Calms down) Okay, now for our last darer! CrazyBoutAnime!

CrazyBoutAnime: Yay! Naruto has to get a tattoo on his bk saying SASUKES B*TCH!

Trisha: Didn't he get a tattoo once already??? (Doesn't bother looking back at chapters) Whatever! Here we go! (Grabs the tattoo pen thingy)

(Everything goes dark... then we hear a loud high pitched scream)

Naruto: (Now has a tattoo and is crying)

CrazyBoutAnime: Kiba has to give up Akamaru for a while and keep a pet cat!

Kiba: WOO! Isn't that like... my first dare?

Trisha: More or less, yeah!

Kiba: But... Akamaru...

Akamaru: Bark Bark! (T_T)

Kiba: Trisha, can you take care of Akamaru for a while?

Trisha: Of course. (Picks up Akamaru)

Kiba: (Gets a pet Siamese who starts hissing and scratching him) Ow! Ow! **!!!

CrazyBoutAnime: Shino has to eat one of his bugs!

Shino: Huh?

CrazyBoutAnime: You have to eat one of your bugs!

Shino: No.

CrazyBoutAnime: Yes!

Shino: No.

CrazyBoutAnime: Yes.

Shino: No.

(Pause as Trisha hands Akamaru to Sasuke)

Trisha: YES!!!!!!!!!!!! (Shoves a bug in Shino's mouth and tapes it shut)

Shino: O_O (Swallows)

CrazyBoutAnime: Sakura has to dye her hair green!

Sakura: ...fine... (Trisha dyes Sakura's hair green) At least it'll go back!

Trisha: Kukukukuku... (Holds up the bottle of hair dye and it says permanent on it)

CrazyBoutAnime: Tobi has to change his mask!

Tobi: Okay! ^^ (Changes mask to be rainbow colored)

Trisha: -_-'

CrazyBoutAnime: (Hands Gaara-kun cookies) (Blushing madly)

Gaara: Thank....you...

Trisha: Hm... (Sneaks behind CrazyBoutAnime and pushes her into Gaara, making her kiss him) Kukukukuku! (Sneaks off and quickly kisses Sasuke on the lips, then sitting down on her bed)

CrazyBoutAnime: O///////O

Gaara: o///////o

Trisha: OH WAIT! I HAVE TO END THIS!

Sasuke: Yeah... sadly (Kisses her)

Trisha: (Smiles) I love you.

Sasuke: (Dances) -_-' I love you too.

Naruto: (Somehow untied) (Holds up a sign that says 'Awwww' on it)

Everyone: (Mummers 'Awwww')

Trisha: Okay! Time to go! Thanks for making the 10th chapter possible! (Turns to CrazyBoutAnime) Sorry If I got the wrong idea with you and Gaara!

Trisha: Alright! I love you all! Keeps reviewing!!! ^^

_-XXX-_


	11. Chapter 11

**Interactive Truth or Dare: Naruto Style!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

**Chapter 11: After a long Hiatus...**

_-XXX-_

Trisha: (Asleep on bed with computer laying, turned on next to her)

GG/Maru/CrystalDragon791: (Waiting for me the put out the next chapter)

???: SSSSSSsssssssSSSSssssssssssss......

CrystalDragon791: Did you guys hear that?

Maru: Hear what?

???: SSSSSSsssssssSSSSssssssssssss.......

Maru: O_O I heard THAT.

GG: Oh, it's probably just a snake, what's the big deal?

CrystalDragon791: (Points behind GG)

Orochimaru: (In weirdo white snake form): I'll get you my pretties!!!

GG: What the hell, are we in the Wizard of Oz?!

Maru: HAHAHAHAHA!!!

GG: What? (Dressed like Dorthy) Oh.... -_-'

Maru: (Points at CrystalDragon791) Hello, Tin Woman!

CrystalDragon791: Huh? (Painted sliver!) O_O''' How the freak?

GG: (Cracks up) SAY HELLO, SCARECROW!

Maru: Eh? (SCARECROW!) -_-' (Bangs on bedroom door) Aw heck no, Trisha, what the HELL are you typing?!?!

Me: ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz... (Typing this in my sleep, haha)

Orochimaru: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! (Goes to charge at them)

GG: (Pulls out a giant club) TAKE THIS YOU RAPIST!!!!!!!! (Chases Orochimaru and beats the crap outta him with her club)

Maru: (Laughing)

CrystalDragon791: (Picks the lock on my door) Trisha? Ohhhhh Trisha?! (Pokes me)

Trisha: NYA! WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT- Uhhh... today was the day you were supposed to come over, wasn't it?

Maru: (Walks in) Yep! And I'm ready to play, TRUTH, OR DARE!!! Now were is everyone?

Trisha: (Gets up) Trapped in the cage. (Opens the window to reveal everyone in the cage)

Akatsuki: (Playing Poker)

Kisame: GO FISH!!!

Kakuzu: What the hell?! This is Poker, not Go Fish! Where's mah money, fool?!

Kisame: I don't have any! And besides, were weren't playing for money this time!

Itachi: Yes we were.

Kisame: O_O

Trisha: (Opens cage) Ello, my friends!!!

Everyone: o.O OMG FREEDOM!!! (File out of the cage into my room)

Trisha: Nope! You shall all be truth or DARED!

Everyone: Damn...

Trisha: (Looks at a list) Wait, wasn't GG supposed to be here?

Maru: Oh, she's busy beating the crap outta Orochimaru.

Trisha: Ah, I should've figured. Alright then! Let's start with you, Maru!

Maru: YEAHA!!! Now Pein, I command you to permanently disband the Akatsuki so they can join my organization!!!

Pein: SAY WHAT?!?!?! (Spits out coffee)

Maru: You heard me!!!

Pein: You just really hate me, don't you?

Maru: Yep! NOW DO IT!!!

Pein: Fine. (Looks at all of the Akatsuki members) You're all disbanded, go to Maru's organization, now.

Itachi/Kisame/Sasori/Tobi/Deidara/Hidan: (Go toward Maru)

Zetsu/Kakuzu/Konan: We're not going ANYWHERE.

Konan: I'm not leaving Pein.

Kakuzu: I'm not going anywhere unless I'm paid.

Zetsu: And I'm not switching organizations until I get to eat Trisha!

Trisha: O.O (Backs up)

Maddie: (Comes in) Sorry, you can't do that!

Trisha: MADDIE!!!!!! (Tackles her)

Maddie: TRISHA!!!!!!!

(GLOMP FEST!!! XD)

Maddie: Hey, where's Sasuke?

Trisha: …... TT_TT (Goes into her emo corner)

Maddie: o.o Alrighty then! I'll be hosting the rest of the show from here on out!!!

Naruto: Ummmm.... does anyone know where Hinata-chan is? I wanna ask her out!!!

Everyone: …

Everyone: …

Everyone: …

Maddie: That's definitely not something you say out loud, Naruto.

Naruto: I don't care!!!! So, where is she?

Maddie: I think she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She was the only one Trisha didn't lock up, as far as I know.

Naruto: I don't wanna wait until she gets back!!! TT_TT

Maddie: Well, wait, because I have to continue this!

Naruto: Fine!

Maddie: Good, now Maru, continue!

Maru: Okay! Now, Deidara, you are second in charge!

Deidara: SIR YES SIR! (Salutes)

Maru: Kukukuku, I can get used to this! And now, force the other four to join my new organization!!!

Deidara: SIR YES SIR!!! (Tackles all four at once somehow)

Maddie: o_O

Maru: Alright then! Now, finally, Sasuke will not only have to dress as the maid the GG ordered him into last chapter, but act like one too!!!

Maddie: We can do any Sasuke related dares slash truths once he shows back up.

Maru: Alright!

Maddie: Uhhhh, CrystalDragon791! You're next!

CrystalDragon791: Okay, but I have a quick question: Can I dare the darers?

Maddie: Once Trisha wakes up from her depression, I guess you can ask her, I don't really know anything that she does with this story I'm just in it because I'm her bestest buddy in real life! ^^

CrystalDragon791: 'K! Anywayz!!! Ino, I am giving you a truth that you MUST anwser!

Ino: Alright, what is it?

CrystalDragon791: Who do you-

Maru: WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Maru: I shall gladly take suggestions for my new S-Ranked Organizations' name!

Everyone: ...Okay!

Maru: =^_^=

CrystalDragon791: Now Ino, who do you like already! People pair you with too many different people, now who are you with?!?!?!

Ino: U-U-Um... K-K-K-Kiba-kun.... _

Maddie: Awwww!!!

CrystalDragon791: Now that that's settled, we have to find-

GG: (Bursts through the door) I AM BACK!!!

CrystalDragon791: -GG. Alright then!

Maddie: GG, it's you're turn!

GG: YESSSSS!!! Where's duck butt?

Maddie: We have no idea.

Trisha: (Tear)

GG: Okay then, well I want Ino to go door-to-door selling Girl Scout cookie and wearing the uniform!

Ino: F-Fine. (Blushing like hell) (Walks outside and starts selling cookies)

Maddie: Didn't anyone's parents ever tell them not to go door-to-door without an adult?

Naruto: I had no parental guidance as a kid, so... no, not really.

Maddie: Riiiiight. Nevermind.

Naruto: OOOOOOOH I GOTZZZ AN IDEA!!!

GG: What?

Naruto: Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song! Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing, along!!!

GG: Well, since that was one of my dares, I guess that works! And now, Sai, you must make smores for everyone!!!

Sai: That I can do!!! (Starts a campfire outside on the lawn)

GG: Yay!

Maddie: Alright then! So I guess this just about does it for today! Trisha is EXTREMELY sorry she hasn't put out a new chapter in a little over three months... Well, both of us have been busy with HighSchool and what-not sooooo yeah! You guys get it right?

Naruto: RIGHT, MADDIE-CHAN!!!

Hinata: (Comes in) H-H-Hey everyone...

Naruto: HINATA-CHAN!!! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!?!?!?!

Hinata: o//////////////o (Faints)

Maddie: And that's a yes! We'll see everyone in the next chapter, for the Great Sasuke Hunt!

Naruto: The what?

Maddie: We're all going to look for Sasuke! And whoever can guess or find out where he is wins a special prize!

Naruto: What kind of prize?!?!

Maddie: I have NO idea. But knowing Trisha, she'll just forget about it, but anyway, feel free to guess in your review! Peace out people!

---


End file.
